Harry Potter and the Enchanted Heritage
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Lily Potter and her best friend Skye had a potions problem that landed them in the Enchanted Forest,and they fell in love with several women there. Before they left they brew a potion that allow Lily to carry their child. In the summer after first year Harry along with Hermione ,and a couple of professors head to Storybrooke while the Dark Curse is still active. pairing see inside.


**Harry Potter and the Enchanted Heritage**

**spells ,and Loud voices**

_Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry Potter/Marvel (cinematic universe)/Disney/Once upon a time

Pairing HarryxHermionexMeridaxTianaxPavartixPadma LilyxSkyexBellexCinderellaxAuroraxMulanxElsa OcxEmmaxRubyxUrsula Good Bellatrix Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing I am modifing Cinderella. I am turning her to the King of her kingdom's oldest child who was kidnapped. Femthor. No James Potter. Lily is the pureblood Daughter of Lord Potter,and his wife. )

**Heading to the States,Meeting the Unspeakable in charge of Project Storybrooke,and Breaking the Dark Curse **

"Harry please be good for Professor Dumbledore,Mcgongall,and Flitwick. I am sorry that I can't go with you.",said Bellatrix Black the current minister of Magic for United Kingdoms,and Harry's godmother who raised him after that fateful Halloween. They were in the Heathrow airport as the group is traveling by mundane methods to Maine in the united states

"I know Aunt Bella. I will be good. I just really want to meet my other parents.",said Harry

"I know ,but be careful people under a unknown curse can be unstable just remember that. The head unspeakable has got in contact with his American counterpart. Before you go in to Storybrooke itself you will be meeting with the unspeakable in charge of the project.",said Bellatrix

"Why aunt Bella?",asked Harry

"Because there may be any number of unknown variables in the curse. I think I see Hermione ,and her parents.",said Bellatrix as she noticed Harry's best friend ,and her parents.

"Hello Harry,and Minister Black.",said Hermione who came over after noticing them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me aunt Bella?",said Bellatrix jokely.

"It is good to see you Hermione did you come to see me off.",said Harry

"Well kind of my parents are taking me with them to a dental convention in Augusta Maine. So we are on the same flight. I even go a new book.",said Hermione as she pulled out a very thick book from her bag. Then an another book fell out of her bag. The book was thinner compared to the other book on the cover it said once upon a time.

"I didn't remember getting this book.",said Hermione as she picked it up,and open it up she gasped as she saw a picture showed a pair of girls that she saw in Harry's scrapbook.

"What in the name of Morgana's panties is this book,and why are Lily and Skye are in it?",asked Bellatrix as she saw the picture.

"The Unspeakable will most likely explain it easier,but to make it simple to understand that there is an author who fill books with memories of the events that happen to the world where most of Harry's other parents are from.",said Professor Dumbledore who was wearing a lime green business suit. Professor McGonagall was wearing a simple emerald green dress,and Flitwick was wearing a black suit .

"It looks like your flight is boarding.",said Bellatrix

After the very long plane flight which Harry ,and Hermione who he was seated next to look over the strange book that just appeared in her bag. When they walked out of the terminal there was a man in a black suit holding a sign that read Potter.

As the driver was starting to drive he started to explain that a situation has occured in Storybrooke causing the intervention requirements. They arrived to a very large house. Professor Dumbledore lead the group up to the door ,and knocked on it. They can hear a loud conversation in very rapid french. The door was opened by a twenty-nine year old man with blond hair with blue eyes wearing a blue polo shirt,and blue jeans.

"Come on in we have much to talk about before tomorrow. I am Timothy Schwartz. I am the unspeakable assigned to project Storybrooke.",said the now revealed Timothy who lead the group to a large table where a man wearing a black suit were sitting.

"This is my good friend of mine Jean Delacour. I called him to help with the arrest. You see that the Unspeakables in the United States has a secondary careers in the CIA. Because of federal law the CIA can't act except for research. Which was project Storybrooke was.",explained Timothy

"The driver mention something about intervention. What does that mean?",asked Dumbledore

"You see ten years ago there was the first resident of the town leave,and then a week later she return with a infant boy. I snuck in during the night ,and put several health monitoring charms on him. Six months ago he left the town ,and then return less then two days later with a woman. A few days ago a man on the motorcycle came in to town. Yesterday the health charms rang that boy was put under a magical induced coma. I snuck in to the hospital taking blood samples,and other readings. I found out that he is under a heavy modified draught of the living death. I think the only way to cure it is to break the curse it self.",explained Timothy

"What do you know of the town?",asked Flitwick

"For being a mundane town there are several magical users of both either extremely light or dark magic. The light magic is located in six locations, the convent,two private residences,a empty house in the rich side of town,the ice cream shop,and the strangest thing for a small town in the state of Maine, a creole dinner. The magic users at the convent for some reason read as fairies not humans. For dark magic is located in four locations the mayor's home and office,a vault in the cemetery,the local pawn shop,and underneath the library. The strangest thing is that underneath the library is a dragon that when scanned is also reads as a fairy. Another strange thing is the cemetery there are dozens of crystalized human hearts.",said Timothy

"I think I know who the dragon is.",said Harry as he pulled out the book that Hermione found in her bag.

"I thought there was only one of those books.",said Timothy as he saw the book.

"I think the dragon is Maleficent stuck in her dragon form.",said Harry handing the open book to Timothy.

"This book is connect to this world as well as a couple of other worlds.",said Timothy as he flipped through until he saw a picture of six beings making a very familiar blue cube as he saw it he paled.

"What do you mean?",asked Dumbledore

"This book mentions the Dark Elf massacre during the reign of Lord Bor Burison of Asgard,the attempted Frost Giant invasion in the early ninth century,captain America,and the night that Harry became the boy who lived.",said Timothy

"So what is the plan?",asked Flitwick

"Tomorrow we are entering the town,and breaking up in to two teams. One team will go with me ,and we will arrest the Mayor who has the same magical signature as the curse. The other team will go the the hospital ,and provide protection.",said Timothy

"Can me ,and Hermione go find my parents?",asked Harry

" No until the curse is broken. There will be many people trying to find love ones. It will be easier when every one is looking to find them. I will lead you to some guest rooms for you guys to use tonight before we head in to the town.",said Timothy as he lead the to some spare bedrooms.

After a night of unrestful sleep for Harry ,and a very quiet breakfast. The group headed in to Storybrooke. Halfway down main street the group broke up with the Grangers,Harry,and McGonagall heading to the hospital. Timothy lead the charge to the Mayor's house. As they reach the door Timothy knocked ,and shouted "Federal agents open up."

'What in the world? I thought the curse would prevent outside forces from interfering.',thought Regina Mills as she open the door.

"Regina Mills you are under arrest for casting an Omega class area effecting dark curse, for abuse of power, corruption,murder,abduction,and abusing a magical child. ",said Timothy

The only thing that Regina thought was,'What?!'

"How is this possible? That blasted imp told me that is would be a world without magic!",shouted Regina as she made a fireball in her hand,and throw it at the group.

"In this world magic exist ,but is hidden. Now you are going down. **STUPEIFY!**.",said Timothy as his stunner hit Regina knocking her out.

"I guess this curse isn't stopped with her being unconsicous.",said Jean

"Jean ,and Albus please take the former mayor ,and put her in a jail cell. Ward it up so no one can break in or out with out the key. Flitwick will go with me to the hospital.",said Timothy as the group splited up again,and apparated away.

When the group that went to the hospital arrived they went up to Henry's room.

"Dr. Granger there is a woman down in the basement that needs to liberated. If anyone tries to stop you say that the acting mayor ordered her release.",said Timothy which got both of Hermione's parents heading out of the room.

"Why did you send them to get the woman?",asked Flitwick

"Two reasons. The first is that they are medical professionals. They can prescribe any medical treatment that she may need. The other reason is that once the curse is broken they get to meet one of Harry's parents.",said Timothy as a blonde hair woman wearing a red leather jacket ran into the room ,and walked over to Henry's bed. She bend over ,and kissed Henry on the forehead. As soon as her lips touched Henry's forehead as magical shockwave took place. When the shockwave hit Harry he began to scream out in pain as his lightening bolt scar began to bleed ,and a black smoke rised out of it. Meanwhile in ministry of magic in the United Kingdoms the magic from the curse being broken began to magical interact in a negative way to the underage magic detector. The Unspeakable in charge of detector noticed it,and began evacuation process of the Ministry. He did saved many lives ,but he didn't make it.

Back in Storybrooke.

"Get Harry on the empty bed.",shouted Timothy as he picked up Harry ,and put him on the empty bed.

"What happened to ?",asked McGonagall

"Your last dark lord made Harry in to a horocrux as a mistake. What ever caused the dark curse to break safely remove the horocrux. Harry just needs to rest for a bit.",said Timothy as he wiped some of the blood from the scar noticing that the scar was already healed.

"What is a Horocrux?",asked Henry who was waking up.

"A Horocrux is dark magic derived from Necromancy. It is a soul container.",said Timothy as he notice that he was getting some stares.

"Who are you?",asked Emma Swan as she finally notice the other people.

"I am Timothy Pontmercy,and as of five minutes ago the new acting mayor until a new election is taken place. The boy who is resting is Harry Potter. He is here because some of his parents are here during the curse. Filius who are Harry's parents who are not from our world?",said Timothy

"An Ashely Boyd aka Cinderella,Belle French,Aurora,Mulan Fa,and Elsa of Arendelle.",said Flitwick

"Well I know that Cinderella,and Belle are here. I actually sent Hermione's parents to get Belle,and bring her here. The other three I don't know where they are. I do have a couple of contacts that may know.",said Timothy

"Who are they?",asked Hermione with curiousity as her parents came in to room with brown hair woman ,and a blond hair woman ran up. The blond kiss the brown hair woman which caused another shock wave.

"Not all of the people lost their memories because of the dark curse. My contacts in the their true identities are the Snow Queen who actually very ironically runs the ice cream shop,the Mad Hatter,and Mama Odie who is a power sorcereress in her own right.",said Timothy

"Did you just say Mad Hatter?",ask Hank Granger ,Hermione's father.

"All but two of this town's residences are fairytale characters. In fact the two women in the corner who are currently making out are not only two of Harry's parents, but their real identities are Cinderella,and Belle.",explained Timothy which caused Granger family to faint.

**Next chapter Blind magic woman,Wraith,Magic Hats,and breaking a sleeping curse.**


End file.
